Juuryoku no nai sekai
One of the songs in the Bakumatsu Rock Game. Song: Juuryoku no nai sekai / 重力のない世界 / World without Gravity By: Katsura Kogoro CV: Morikubo Showtaro Album Cover: Lyrics Japanese = 無重力ノ中ニ飛ビ込モウ 浮き足気味に二足歩行 心機一転次は加速思考 足下ばかり見ていたら 気付かないコトに気付くこの頃 当たり外れもツキの内 死に物狂いすらも愛のムチ 正面突破の信条 それが負けない心情 ステキで無敵 突き通せない物理的問題なんてない 「時は来たり」 Ready…Set..GO! 重力のない世界に飛び込んで 唯々叫びたい この葛藤 届かないまだ聞こえない 黒色と白の刹那の際 火傷してしまいそうな不屈の魂 ロクデモナイような運命 ならば捨て去る勇気も賢明 UP DOWN 険しく人泣かせ お茶の子サイサイどこ吹く風 兎にも角にも厚い壁 ブチ破って理想思い浮かべ What are you doing here? 連れていくさ強引に I don’t feel the gravity 邪魔するものはもはやドコにも存在しない Let’s dive into ZERO with me タチハダカルモノ超絶BREAK 重力のない世界に飛び込んで 唯々叫びたい この葛藤 届かないまだ聞こえない 黒色と白の刹那の際 重力を超えた眩しい照明が閃輝暗転を促してくる 誰かを救うためなのか 真空管を揺らす音の振動 火傷してしまいそうな不屈の魂 |-| Romaji = mujuuryoku no naka ni tobikomou ukiashigimi ni nisokuhokou shinkiitten sugi wa kasoku shikou ashimoto bakari miteitara kizukanai koto ni kizuku konogoro atari hazure mo tsuki no uchi shinimonogurui sura mo ai no muchi shoumen toppa no shinjou sore ga makenai shinjou suteki de muteki tsukitoosenai butsuriteki mondai nantenai "toki wa kitari" Ready...Set..GO! juuryoku no nai sekai ni tobikonde tada sakebitai kono kattou todokanai mada kikoenai kokushoku to shiro no setsuna no kiwa yakedo shite shimai sou na fukutsu no tamashii rokudemonai youna unmei naraba sutesaru yuuki mo kenmei UP DOWN kewashiku hitonakase ochanoko sai sai doko fuku kaze tonimo kakunimo atsui kabe buchi yabutte risou omoiukabe What are you doing here? tsurete iku sa gouin ni I don't feel the gravity jamasuru mono wa mohaya doko ni mo sonzai shinai Let's dive into ZERO with me tachihadakaru mono chouzetsu BREAK juuryoku no nai sekai ni tobikonde tada sakebitai kono kattou todokanai mada kikoenai kokushoku to shiro no setsuna no kiwa juuryoku wo koeta mabushii shoumei ga senki anten wo unagashite kuru dareka wo sukuu tame nanoka shinkuukan wo yurasu oto no shindou yakedo shite shimai sou na fukutsu no tamashii |-| English = Dive into the zero gravity If you walk while tiptoeing on both feet, it will change the way you think Watch where you step and you'll notice things you don't normally notice Among risks and luck, tough love brings even more desperation Breakthrough the main belief then your heart cannot be defeated It is great and invincible to be impenetrable so there's no physical problem "The time has come" Ready...Set..Go! Dive into a world without gravity and shout about this conflict It won't reach and it still cannot be heard during these black and white moments This persistent soul is always burning If rock isn't my fate then I might as well abandon my courage and wisdom UP DOWN are the most annoying things that I could do without In any case breaking down this thick barrier is like a dream of mine What are you doing here? I'll force you to come along I don’t feel the gravity Things that interfere do not exist any more Let’s dive into ZERO with me If things block my way, they will BREAK Dive into a world without gravity and shout about this conflict It won't reach, it cannot be heard during these black and white moments The dazzling lights that exceed the gravity shine and defy the blackout For the sake of helping someone, we will shake this vacuum tube with the sound's vibration This persistent soul is always burning Category:Music